fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ylgr/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Ylgr (Heroes) Summoned * "I'm Ylgr. Where am I? You mean I've been summoned? I'm a Hero? Are you kidding me?! Eeee!” Home * "This castle is amazing! There is so much going on here and SO many people! This looks like FUN!" * "I love my brother, Hríd, and my sisters, Gunnthrá and Fjorm. They're always nice to me." * "When I was stuck in Múspell, I made friends with this scary-looking soldier. He was actually nice. Sort of." * "My big brother Hríd is the best. Strong, smart, daring... As long as he's around, Nifl will be fine." * "When they conquered Nifl...I couldn't do a thing about it. I'm still so sorry about that..." * "Hello there! My name's Ylgr. This castle looks interesting... Is there anything fun to do around here?" (Greeting from friend) * "This place is amazing! Thank you, Kiran! Thanks to you, I get to go on fun adventures day after day. Why are you so nice to me? Maybe you...like me? Maybe a little bit? Aaagh! I'm so embarrassed just talking about this! And what am I going to do if it's true? Don't tell me! I mean, if you did, it would be OK. Either way, I want to stay friends with you." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Snow, snow, snow. I come from the land of boring, boring, boring, boring snow." * "I've always wanted to go on a big, big, big adventure. Like in my books!" * "I'm...so sorry." * "You're fun. I never ever ever get bored when I'm with you." * "I'm Ylgr. Come on! Show me something fun." * "Ooh. Do you want to play with me?" * "Oh, hey. You scared me!" Map * "OK." * "OK..." * "OK!" Level Up * "I'm getting better and better... I'm almost TOO good!" (5-6 stats up) * "I'm a princess of Nifl. Don't you forget it!" (3-4 stats up) * "What, what, what? No way!" (1-2 stats up) * "Hey, thanks! I'm excited to get back out there. Let's go!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I am having so much fun!" * "Ha-ha-hah!" * "Sorry!" * "Boring, boring, boring." Defeat * "Oh well." Ylgr (Summer Returns) Summoned * "I'm Ylgr, and I'm from Nifl. Since this is my first time at the beach, I wanna play as much as I can!" Home * "The beach in summer is AMAZING! The sun is so bright! Hey, let's go swimming already! C'mon—hurry up!" * "Nifl is cold even in the summer, so if you ever wear a swimsuit, you'll freeze! Here, though, it's no problem!" * "What do you think of my swimsuit? Cute, right? My sister Gunnthrá gave it to me! I love it!" * "When I grow up, I hope I can be as stylish as Gunnthrá is..." * "Askr is such a nice place... But the best part is that I can be together with everyone I love!" * "I'm Ylgr from Nifl! I'm here with a summertime greeting from your friend Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "The beach is so fun during summer! The sun is so bright, and all the food is so yummy! It's always so cold in Nifl, I never once thought of wearing a swimsuit! The beaches are mostly ice... Thank you so much for showing me such a good time. I will always remember this with a smile! Next, I want to do something for you, so I'm going to do my best to get real strong—just like you! Wait and see! But even when I'm super strong... I still want to go to the beach with you next summer! OK? Promise?!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I'm Ylgr, and I'm here to swim!" * "Oh! You gave me a chill! But in this weather, that's not so bad." * "Aaagh! It is so hot! Please! Do something!" * "I miss Nifl! The ice! The snow!" * "Oh, you don't need to worry! My sisters always take care of me." * "Wow, the ocean looks just like it did in my books! This is great!" * "Hey, you! I've been wondering... Where are we going next?" Map * "I got it!" * "Cannonball!" * "So hot!" Level Up * "The beach is so fun! What game should we play next?" (5-6 stats up) * "I feel like I'm starting to get pretty good at swimming!" (3-4 stats up) * "Ugh... I'm not feeling too good... Did I get too much sun?" (1-2 stats up) * "Is this because we're friends? Yay!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I love to swim!" * "Looks like fun!" * "Yeah, yeah!" * "This is perfect!" Defeat * "*blub blub*" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Game Script